Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Niebo - Pieśń XV
Pośród bojowników za wiarę Dante spotyka swego pradziada Cacciaguidę, który opisuje poecie Florencję swoich czasów, mówi o przodkach i żonie, a także o swojej śmierci podczas drugiej krucjaty. 1 Ta dobra wola, w której się wykrywa :Miłość będąca z wolą boską w mirze, :Jak jest w rozterce wola niegodziwa, 4 Milczenie słodkiej nakazała lirze, :Pokojąc struny w szczytnym instrumencie, :Na których sam Bóg swoje nuty niże. 7 Mogłybyż modłom moim stać na wstręcie :Istoty, które zgłuszyły swe pienia, :Ażeby moje usłyszeć zaklęcie? 10 Taki doczeka duszy potępienia, :Kto się pozbywa sam miłości czystej :Dla rzeczy marnej, dla rozkoszy cienia. 13 Jako przez lazur cichy i przejrzysty, :Ciągnąc za sobą zadumane oczy, :Nagle przebieży lotem smug ognisty 16 I zda się gwiazdą, która z drogi zboczy, :Tylko że tamta, w miarę jak się zniża, :Gaśnie, a ta trwa ani się nie mroczy — 19 Tak porzuciwszy prawe ramię krzyża, :Od konstelacji, gdzie mieszka, jak strzała :Do stóp krzyżowych zbiegła iskra chyża. 22 Ni się od wstęgi perła odrywała; :Z bieli jarzącej swój ognik wyłoni :I jak za płytą alabastru pała. 25 Potem się ku mnie jak Anchiz przykłoni, :Wedle powieści poety, tą chwilą, :Gdy syna ujrzał na Elizjum błoni. 28 „O ty, krwi moja, obsypana tylą :Łask Bożych, komuż tak szczęśnie jak tobie :Po dwakroć wrota niebios się odchylą?" 31 Tak rzekła światłość. Więc w jasnej osobie :Wzrok utkwię i znów pani mojej lice :Podziwiam; dwojgiem kras swój zachwyt zdobię. 34 Takim uśmiechem grały jej źrenice, :Żem się swoimi zdał zapadać do dna :Po łask i rajów ostatnie granice. 37 W słuchaniu słodka, w widzeniu pogodna :Postać zaczęła mówić dziwne rzeczy: :Ich sensu moja myśl była niewłodna. 40 Nie przeto, by duch tajność miał na pieczy, :Ale że nabył przez swe wniebowzięcie :Znamion szczytniej szych nad umysł człowieczy. 43 Lecz gdy gorącej miłości napięcie :Tak odtężało, że tajników zjawa :Zdołała w moje utrafić pojęcie, 46 Pierwsze, co mi się wyrozumieć dawa, :Było: „Sławię cię, Trójjedną Istotę, :Żeś była dla mej krwi taka łaskawa". 49 A dalej: „Słodką i dawną tęsknotę, :Wyrosłą z wróżby zapisanej w księdze, :Kędy konieczność nie chybia na jotę, 52 Koisz, przechodząc za jasne wrzeciędze :Bytów niebiańskich, dzięki tej, co z twego :Świata wyniosła cię nad ludzką nędzę. 55 Ty wiesz, że ku mnie myśli twoje biegą :Odbite z Boga i obraz zeń wstaje :Twych chęci, jako cyfr szereg z jednego. 58 Nie pytasz zatem, ktom ja, przecz się zdaję :Płonąć jasnością czerwieńszych korali :Niż inne duchy zdobiące te raje. 61 I wiesz prawdziwie, bo wielcy i mali :Tych nieb sąjedno odbiciem zwierciadła, :Gdzie ledwie błyśnie ich myśl, już się pali. 64 Lecz aby miłość, która mną owładła :I ma wnet moją tęsknotę uzdrowić :Za twą osobą, w pełni cię posiadła, 67 Szczerze, wesoło, umie śpiesz wysłowić, :Jaka się w tobie myśl i chęć poczęła; :Wiedz, że gotowa już im jest odpowiedź". 70 Na Beatryczę spojrzałem; pojęła, :Nim rzekłem słowo; uśmiechu wymowa :Wraz prędkie skrzydła mym chęciom przypięła. 73 Potem zacząłem: „Odkąd Pierwsza owa :Równość wam błyska, wszak się w was kochania :I wiedzy zdolność stała jednakowa? 76 Bowiem je Słońce grzeje i rozstania :Ciepłem i światłem w takiej równej mierze, :Iż między nimi nie ma stopniowania. 79 Za to chęć, a moc w naszej ziemskiej sferze, :Z powodów, które poznali niebianie, :Mają w swych skrzydłach różnej mocy pierze. 82 W tym ja śmiertelny znajduję się stanie, :Przeto jedynie sercem niosę do cię :Za twój ojcowski afekt dziękowanie. 85 Topazie żywy, który w tym klejnocie :Niezrównanymi blaskami wykwitasz, :Mów mi, jak zwałeś się w ziemskim żywocie?" 88 „Szczepie mój miły, że tu wnet zawitasz, :Czekałem. Jam jest twego rodu korzeń — :Tak począł mówić niebieski dygnitarz. — 91 Ten, który żyjąc śród padolnych stworzeń, :Dał ci nazwisko i sto lat z okładem :Już błądzi w pierwszym kręgu upokorzeń, 94 Był synem moim, a twoim pradziadem; :Słuszna, żebyś mu w tej ciężkiej przygodzie :Modłami rajski wypraszał dyjadem. 97 Florencja w starym mieszcząca się grodzie, :Skąd jej jak dzisiaj wydzwaniały wieże, :Podówczas żyła w skromności i zgodzie. 100 Nie były modne kosztowne odzieże, :Manele, wieńce, trzewiczki i pasy: :Jeszcze je liczka zaćmiewały świeże. 103 Córka, rodząc się, rodzica nie straszy, :Że wyjdzie za mąż, nim doczeka pory; :Zamiast posagu wystarczało krasy. 106 Nie stały pustką pałace i dwory :Ani był znany kunszt Sardanapala, :Który znieprawia małżeńskie komory. 109 I nie prześcigał jeszcze Montemala :Uccellatoio, a nie tak upadła :Roma, jak on się upadkiem pokala. 112 Szlachta, jak Berti, pas rzemienny kładła :Z kościaną sprzączką; niewiasty wstawały :Z nieubieloną twarzą od zwierciadła. 115 Nerli, Vecchietti w proste samodziały :Chodzili strojni; żony, u wrzeciona :Siedząc, z kądzieli nitki wysnuwały. 118 Szczęsna z nich każda, że w ojczyźnie skona :Lub że od męża, samotna w izdebce, :Dla dziewek z Francji nie będzie rzucona. 121 Inna, bywało, ślęczy przy kolebce :I ową gwarą właściwą dziecinie, :Kołysząc, słowa pieszczotliwe szepce. 124 Ta u przęślicy długą nitkę winie, :Snując powieści, tak wieczór ulata, :O Troi, Rzymie, fiezolskiej dziedzinie. 127 Tak trudno było spotkać w owe lata :Cianghellę albo Lapa Saltarella, :Jak dziś Kornelę albo Cyncynata. 130 Do tej siedziby miru i wesela, :Do tego cnego, wiernego narodu :Powołała mię na obywatela 133 Maria, od matki mej w bólach porodu :Wzywana; imię i chrztu szatę nową :Brałem w kościele chrzcielnym twego grodu. 136 Bracia się moi Elizeusz zową :I Moront; żony ojczyzna nad Padem; :Po niej wywodzisz swą nazwę rodową. 139 Potem chadzałem z cesarzem Konradem; :On mię pasować raczył na rycerza, :Tak za mą prawą służbę był mi raden. 142 Lud wojowałem, co święte wybrzeża :Fałszywą wiarą plugawi, w zdobyczy :Zabrane z winy niecnego pasterza. 145 A potem byłem od szkaradnej dziczy :Zbawion żywota, który w mętnym zdroju :Da czerpać duszom ułudnej zdobyczy, 148 I z męki wszedłem do niebios pokoju". Raj 15